Moving Day
by energy
Summary: my belated gift fic for Libby-chan (REN). so sorry, my dear. i hope you enjoy it. it's a WilKeru, by the way. i finished it. R&R por favor.
1. Default Chapter

Takeru was in his usual form, streaking up and down the court, passing the ball on one trip and scoring himself on the next. The opposing team called a time out, giving him a chance to catch his breath. With his hands on his knees he looked across the court and into the crowd seated on the bleachers. As he was standing back up his eyes caught a quick image of a face he'd not seen in almost a year. Willis? He thought to himself as he turned his head back around. Holy cow, it is him. What's he doing here?  
  
His eyebrows raised in surprise and he cocked his head slightly to the side as he took one last look. Willis waved back at him and Takeru felt a little blush rise in his cheeks. He waved back and any further thought of Willis was interrupted by the horn sounding, telling the players to get back to business. It was probably a good thing because if the horn hadn't have gone off, he might have become too flustered to play. The referee's whistle thankfully drove any lingering thoughts of Willis from his mind and the ball became live again.  
  
Willis sat on the bleachers and watched Takeru play. He'd not seen the boy in about a year, since the whole episode in New York. Ever since that chance meeting he'd had a huge crush on Takeru. He knew it was one sided, since Takeru and Kari were obviously together. That was too bad though, he thought, he'd never seen anyone as cute in his entire life. He continued to watch Takeru's every move as the game went on, almost jumping on the court when Takeru was knocked hard to the floor.  
  
Takeru slowly rose to his feet and shook the cobwebs from his head after the foul. He glanced over in the crowd and saw Willis with his hands pressed together in front of his mouth, eyes wide. Takeru saw him relax as he stood up. He allowed himself a small grin as he walked to the foul line. His mind was awash with images of Willis from back in America. He thought of the wave he gave him a few minutes ago and proceeded to air ball the first free throw. Okay. . . I have to put Willis out of my mind for the moment Takeru redeemed himself and made the second shot.  
  
Willis watched the seconds count down and was nearly ecstatic when the final buzzer sounded. He hopped off his seat and made his way over to Takeru's team's bench. He glanced up at the scoreboard on the way and saw it read "Cardinals 81, Wildcats 63". (((Okay, Okay, so Takeru happens to play for my team, so what!! ^_^ And they just so happened to beat the arch-rival Wildcats. Deal with it ^_^))) He arrived just as the two teams were finishing the ritual after-game handshakes.  
  
"Willis! It is you! What are you doing here?" Takeru asked, still surprised.  
  
"My father got transferred out here, so we came along too."  
  
"Awesome. How long have you been in town?"  
  
"Since last night. We got in at about eight or so. I thought that plane ride would never end."  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it. I still remember that long trip. So, how did you know I was here?"  
  
"I called your house and your mum told me where you were. I thought I'd stop by and surprise you." And get to see you up close again  
  
"I'm glad you came out. Sorry I didn't play better."  
  
"What? You played incredibly."  
  
"Well, I've been better."  
  
"Same old Takeru. Humble as usual." the two boys stared at each other for a few long seconds before Takeru cleared his mind enough to speak.  
  
"So, what are you doing today? I'm free all day now."  
  
"We're unpacking. I got my mum to let me go out as long as I came right home after the game."  
  
"Want any help?"  
  
"Unpacking? I don't know, it would be pretty boring. We have tons of boxes."  
  
"Let me get cleaned up and we'll go." Takeru smiled at him and left, not leaving the subject for more discussion. Willis was actually a bit glad he left as abruptly as he did or else Takeru might have seen him blush almost to his knees. He sat down on one of the chairs on the Cardinal's bench and waited.  
  
Takeru took what would arguably the world's quickest shower. He hopped in, got wet, and got back out. I can't believe he's here. This is great. I've missed him so much. Chatting to him on AIM just doesn't quite cut it. I don't get to see his face over the internet. As he started getting dressed he had to remind himself to calm down. It wouldn't be proper for Willis to get here and he drool all over him. Nope, not proper at all. Takeru took a few deep calming breaths and forced himself to not run back out of the locker room. That short jaunt seemed longer than the flight back from America.  
  
Willis tried not to fidget too much while he waited. He glanced over at some of the coach's things and picked up a little pad with plays in it. He noticed that quite a few of them had #5 getting the ball in the end. Wondering who #5 was, he picked up the coach's clipboard and found it to be, not too surprisingly, Takeru. Willis was deep in thought, imagining Takeru running through those plays and scoring effortlessly when he was startled from behind.  
  
"Trying to steal our secrets, eh?"  
  
"Oh jeez, Takeru, you scared the fire out of me. I was just flipping through, you know."  
  
"Well, let's get out of here. I've had my fill of basketball for today."  
  
"Sure. What better thing to do to take one's mind off basketball but unpack boxes, right?" Takeru nodded and they set out.  
  
Not more than ten minutes later the two boys arrived at Willis' new place. His family had purchased a fairly nice sized house just inside the city's limits and when they arrived Willis' parents were out in the front yard discussing landscaping. Well, actually, his mum was discussing it while his father had a long and distant expression on his face, his thoughts on things far removed from landscaping. He was nodding in the appropriate places while she jabbered on and on about bushes and trees and whatnot.  
  
"Hey Mum! Look who I found!" Willis called out as they walked up.  
  
"So this must be the exalted Takeru we've heard so much about," his father said, happy to be away from the topic of planting shrubbery. Willis' eyes went as large as pie plates once that was said.  
  
Oh please, oh please don't say anything else like that.I don't want Takeru to get the wrong idea he thought and stared at his father. Willis' face started to turn as red as the shirt he was wearing.  
  
"Takeru said he'd come over and help me unpack," Willis said to change the subject.  
  
"Well, isn't that nice of you," his mum said to Takeru. "You are just as thoughtful as Willis said you were. Willis' face somehow got redder still and he grabbed Takeru by the hand and started leading him inside.  
  
"Come on, Takeru, let's leave them to their plants," Willis said, walking swiftly to the front door. Takeru nodded and allowed Willis to lead him.  
  
Oh man, his hands are so soft. I wish he lived miles away from here, Takeru thought to himself as they stepped through the front door. Willis released his hand and they rounded a corner and headed up a flight of steps. Takeru was a bit sad at the loss of contact but was still glad he'd spend the afternoon with his friend, his incredibly cute, blond friend. Plus, he got to enjoy the view as he followed Willis up the steps, blushing heavily as he did so. He adjusted the collar of his t-shirt in a vain attempt to cool himself off.  
  
"Well, this is my room," Willis said a bit proudly to his friend. The room was very spacious compared to Takeru's apartment bedroom and he told Willis as much. "It's bigger than I expected, so I guess I can live with it," he told Takeru. Boxes were piled everywhere, along with an unassembled bed frame and randomly placed furniture. Takeru read a few of the scribbled words on the boxes and was already organizing the task in his head.  
  
"So I guess we should put your bed together first, huh?" Takeru asked Willis and Willis nodded.  
  
About two hours later the two boys had positioned the furniture in the proper locations and had the bed fully assembled. Assembling that monster had caused each of them a set of skinned knuckles and there was a cloud of lightly-spoken swear words hovering just below the ceiling in the bedroom. As many of you already know, beds never go back together as easily as they do the first time. This was no exception.  
  
"Okay, I vote we take a little break, Takeru. Let's get a soda and head out into the backyard for a little bit." Willis said while he wiped a bit of sweat from his brow. It was early spring and even with the windows wide open it was still a bit warm inside. Takeru readily agreed and wiped his brow as well.  
  
They made their way downstairs and grabbed an icy coke from the refrigerator and went out back. They sat on the deck in silence for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company.  
  
"So, do you think you'll like living here in Japan?" Takeru asked Willis, finally breaking the quiet.  
  
"I think so. It'll be a lot different than back in the States, but I think that I'll be able to handle it."  
  
"Well, just in case, I'll be here," Takeru said and instantly regretted the way he phrased his thought. That could be taken in so many different ways, many of them not the way that he wanted Willis to take it. He turned away from Willis while his cheeks died down in color to "look at a squirrel".  
  
"Thanks, Takeru, I appreciate it," Willis told him, feeling a bit flushed himself. They sat without speaking another few minutes until Takeru finished his soda.  
  
"Should we go on and get a few of those boxes unpacked?" Takeru asked Willis to break the silence that suddenly felt incredibly odd to him..  
  
"Uh, yeah. Let's get a few of those knocked out. That is if you're still up to it," Willis said to his friend, the last part a bit hesitantly.  
  
"Come on," Takeru said as he stood up, smiled, and offered a hand to Willis. Willis took it and let Takeru help him up. The two boys made their way back to the steps, past Willis' parents who were now involved in some heated discussion over where to place the living room furniture. Takeru grinned at Willis and Willis nodded as they headed up the stairs.  
  
"Are they always like that?" Takeru asked playfully as he moved a box from the floor to the bed.  
  
"Only when they are awake. It took them almost a month to decide on what model car to buy." Willis was grinning from ear to ear, something he'd caught himself doing for almost the entire time he'd been in Takeru's company. Odd as it sounded, Willis felt like something had been missing and now that he was with Takeru again that missing piece was in place. Willis sort of drifted off for a little while, imagining incredibly sappy scenes like the two of them running through flowered fields and other clichéd things like that.  
  
"Earth to Willis. . . Anyone home in there?" Takeru asked, knocking Willis out of his reverie. "I was asking you if you wanted to go on and put some of these clothes up next. That way we could clear out that big pile of boxes over there."  
  
"Oh, uh, yeah. That sounds like a good idea." Actually, if Takeru were to suggest drinking motor oil, Willis might think it a good idea as well.  
  
Man, why was he spacing out like that just a minute ago? I hope I haven't freaked him out or anything. As far as I can tell I've not openly stared at him, well, except for when we putting the headboard on the bed frame. Oh, and then after we put the mattress on it. And when he was tying his shoe. Great. Just great, Takeru. Now he's likely wigging out since you've been staring at him. Wonderful job. What a way to make your friend feel welcome in a new country: stare at him and wonder crazy things about him like what his hair smells like. Sheesh. Takeru berated himself while they started taking clothes out of the boxes and either hanging them in the closet or putting them in the proper drawers.  
  
Putting Willis' clothes away didn't take that much time at all. They'd gone through nearly a dozen boxes in under twenty minutes. After they hauled all the broken down boxes out into the back yard they decided to tackle the books and other assorted things, all of the boxes of those things weighing a good four thousand pounds each.  
  
I wonder why Takeru is so quiet today? He's always so talkative and vibrant. Since we came back inside he's maybe said thirty words. I wonder if I've done something to piss him off or something. I don't think I did, but I'm not sure. Maybe he got some hint of what my parents were talking about when we were outside earlier and now he thinks I'm a weirdo or something. A big fat weirdo that does nothing but talk about Takeru. Thanks Mum and Dad, I really appreciate your help here.  
  
After the books were finished Willis decided that he had done enough unpacking for the day. They'd knocked out more than half of his belongings already and the little things that were left weren't all that important anyway. Hell, they could almost stay in a box forever as far as Willis was concerned.  
  
Takeru's stomach growled loudly, nearly shaking the books from the shelves. "Why don't we get some dinner now, Takeru?" Willis asked If you want to go out in public with me, that is.  
  
"I don't think I've heard a better idea in quite a while, Willis. I ate lunch at about 11 this morning and it's almost 6 now. I'm starving."  
  
"What are you up for?"  
  
"I honestly could about eat rocks right now."  
  
"Well, how about a couple of burgers instead? My treat."  
  
"You don't have to do that, Willis, really."  
  
"I know I don't have to, but you helped me all day when you could have been doing so many other, much more interesting, things."  
  
"Really, it isn't a big deal." Besides, I got to spend the time with you, Willis. I'd shovel elephant manure if you were there.  
  
"Well, I'm buying, so let's go. I noticed a little place a few streets over yesterday. We can go there and relax."  
  
"Fine, fine, you win," Takeru said with mock disdain in his voice. The two boys washed up and headed out the door and down the street, Willis interrupting another discussion about Feng Shui (A/N: did I spell that right? I think I did) to tell his parents where they were headed off to.  
  
They walked the few blocks, chatting about this and that, Takeru telling Willis what a few of the signs that he couldn't read meant and all that. They walked into the little hole-in-the-wall shop and sat down in a booth. After the waitress came and took their order and brought them their drinks they chatted a little more.  
  
Soon they relapsed back into the comfortable silence that good friends can share without ever feeling the need to talk about garbage. Takeru was looking back into the kitchen from where he sat but his eyes kept drifting back over to Willis. It was as if Willis was magnetic and he was forced by the universal law of attraction to look at him. Takeru took in every little nuance of Willis' body. The slight dimple on his right cheek, the ordered chaos of his blond hair, the five freckles on his nose. Okay, I'm here counting freckles. Something is not right here. I'm going to give myself away if I don't watch it.  
  
Willis was doing about the same thing on his side of the table. Somehow, likely attributable to the Law of Coyness, they never locked eyes during their secret glances. This went on during the wait for the food. Just before the waitress arrived, they finally broke the Law and locked gaze. Neither boy said anything, they both just continued to look at each other. They both felt a bit warmer than they had seconds before.  
  
"Here you go guys," the waitress said as she set two big plates in front of them, both heaping with fries and juicy burgers. They both grinned a little and started eating. Halfway through their burgers, Willis decided to take a risk after he caught Takeru looking at him again. This is all or nothing now, Willis, he told himself and pulled every ounce of courage together from wherever the body stores courage.  
  
"Takeru, what are you thinking about right now?"  
  
Takeru was almost stunned by that question. He didn't have a single clue how to answer it. Oh sure, he could say, 'oh, I was imagining what you look like in the moonlight' or 'I was wondering if I could hold your hand' or something like that and completely ruin their friendship. He looked deep into Willis' eyes and saw nothing but softness. He couldn't lie to him. It wasn't possible.  
  
"You really want to know, Willis? Are you sure?"  
  
"You can tell me anything, Takeru, you know that."  
  
"Okay. Here goes. I was just thinking how cute the dimple is on your cheek. When you smile I want to burst out smiling too. That's what I was thinking. Now it's my turn. What were you thinking about?" Takeru was certain that it was nothing like what he just told the other boy, likely something about how cute the waitress was or something like that.  
  
"Well, to be completely honest, I was wondering if I would ever have even the smallest, most remote chance of being anything more than a friend to you." Willis swallowed hard and set his hands on the table in front of him, waiting for Takeru's reaction.  
  
Takeru hesitated for a second, trying to be certain he'd just heard what he thought he heard. Was Willis, the absolute boy of his dreams asking him if there was a chance that they could be more than just friends? Was the world about to end? Had hell just frozen over? At that moment it would have been possible to knock Takeru over with a feather.  
  
Three infinitely long seconds later Takeru slid a hand across the table and gripped Willis' in it. He grinned at the other boy and spoke in a very sweet and quiet tone. "Willis, I think there is a very good chance at that happening."  
  
Well Libby, there you go. It took me absolutely forever to write it but it's finished. I hope you enjoyed it. I thought it was rather cute, but I might be a little partial. Anyway, let me know what you thought about it, everyone.  
  
~ ~ ~ energy 


	2. The Second Default Chapter

The next week or seemed too perfect for words for Takeru. One of his best friends had unexpectedly shown up in town to stay. That alone would have made him jump for joy much more than anyone would expect. Things got better. Not only had his friend moved in a half dozen blocks away, but this was the boy that he had secretly been crushing on ever since they'd met by chance in New York. Not only had the boy he'd been crushing on since they'd met in New York moved in a half dozen blocks away, but Willis had told him in a moment of sincerity in a mostly empty restaurant that he felt the same way that Takeru did. Not only had---  
  
"Hey Takeru, do you want to join us in the place called reality?" Iori's voice called to him from across the picnic table, removing him from his reverie suddenly.  
  
"Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry about that. I was thinking."  
  
"Yeah, we noticed," Daisuke said and proceeded to crack up along with Iori. "You had the absolute stupidest face I think I've ever seen, except when I kicked the soccer ball and it hit Koushirou, well, you know where it hit him." Daisuke nearly fell out of his chair as he recalled the 'soccer ball incident', trying as hard as possible to not look at Koushirou in his fit of laughter.  
  
Koushirou gave Daisuke the 'eyebrow of death' and subconsciously crossed his legs just a bit. "Oh, ha ha, Daisuke. That sure was fun." Sarcasm dripped off Koushirou's tongue like thick molasses.  
  
"But Koushirou, it was priceless. Your eyes got all wide, and your nose scrunched up, and---" Daisuke could neither finish the statement nor stay on his spot on the bench. He was laughing too hard to breathe and then Koushirou punched him in the arm and sent him sprawling from his seat into the grass. The three boys still seated looked at the insane child on the ground for a few seconds before breaking into laughter themselves. Even Koushirou, though he was on the receiving end of the 'incident', couldn't help but laugh a little. Daisuke's laugh was extremely contagious and had no known cure.  
  
Finally after ten minutes the kids finally began to get themselves under control. There were multiple false starts when they thought they were okay until they tried to make steady eye contact and broke up again.  
  
"So, Takeru, where is your shadow today?" Koushirou asked once they were all breathing normally again.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Takeru asked, not having the slightest clue as to what he meant.  
  
"Koushirou means where is Willis. You two have been attached at the hip since he moved here last week," Daisuke told the clueless blond.  
  
"Exactly. It seems wrong that you're here and he's not, like some sort of universal law has been broken," Koushirou said to him.  
  
"Oh. He had to go out with his parents and do whatever bizarre thing they do. His parents are weird, by the way."  
  
"We know, Takeru, you've told us all about their Feng Shui argument about four thousand times," Iori said.  
  
"Well, that's only the tip of the iceberg. He said he'd meet us here in," Takeru checked his watch, "actually right about now."  
  
"Can't you feel his presence in the Force yet, Takeru?" Daisuke joked.  
  
"No, he's just a padawan, Daisuke," Iori answered, gesturing at the lone lock of hair that had escaped Takeru's hat, making him look like a young Jedi. After another short bray of laughter, the boys continued with a semi-rational conversation.  
  
"So that means that we get to see him too for a change?" Daisuke asked a bit sarcastically.  
  
"What? It's not like I tie him up in my closet or anything..." Takeru said and his face turned many colors of red.  
  
"Sure you don't, Takeru. Sure you don't." Dai was laughing again. No, I don't, but I don't think I'd mind Takeru thought and blushed again.  
  
Thankfully for Takeru, Willis chose that moment to walk across the field toward them. Takeru saw him and waved him over. "Hey Willis. Have fun with your parents?" He asked that question waiting for what Willis would answer.  
  
Willis sighed deeply and rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, it was great. My mum decided that she needed a whole bunch of new furniture since everything we had was 'too American'. I don't know why they wanted me to go, since I just stood there and watched as they debated the different fabrics and things."  
  
"Yep. His parents are odd," Daisuke told Takeru and the others, getting grins all around. "So what are you two going to do today?"  
  
"I figured we could do something outside and enjoy this weather," Willis told them.  
  
"Sounds good to me. Soccer is always nice.." Daisuke said hopefully.  
  
"Well, since we have five people here that wouldn't make for even teams, Dai," Koushirou told him. "So, since I'm still a little sore from last time we played, I volunteer to sit out." Koushirou subtly slid a hand 'down there' as to protect it from any invisible rogue soccer balls.  
  
Soccer was agreed on and Daisuke pulled his ever-present ball out and they headed to an empty space. Daisuke chose Iori for his teammate so that Takeru wouldn't be pressed to make the choice. It really wasn't that hard of a choice really, since Willis was about as good at playing soccer Daisuke was at solving geometry problems.  
  
Soccer was played for a good hour before the kids got way too sweaty and tired to do anything but half-heartedly kick the ball back and forth. What had been a nice late morning turned into a humid, muggy afternoon.  
  
"Well, it's official. I suck at soccer," Willis told the others as they sat under a large, shady tree. Dai had some sort of witty comment on the way but a glare from Takeru made him swallow it. Touchy touchy, Takeru Daisuke thought.  
  
"Hey, let's go get an Icee," Willis said, pointing to the little stand across the field. "I've not had one of those in years. The consensus was that none of the boys had had one in a long time so they walked over to get one. Willis chose grape, Takeru lime, Iori orange, Koushirou black cherry, and Dai of course got a suicide. They walked back to their shady tree and sat back down and the conversation turned trivial, so we shall skip ahead.  
  
"Well, I need to head home and get to my Kendo practice," Iori said as he got up and brushed the dirt from his rear.  
  
"Yeah, I need to get home as well before Jun throws an absolute fit and has kittens," Daisuke said as he stood up as well. He got a bunch of questioning looks and waved them away. "Don't ask."  
  
"Okay, we won't," Takeru said, speaking for the group.  
  
"Well, Koushirou, what are your plans for the rest of the day?" Willis asked.  
  
"I honestly don't have any. What are you two going to do?"  
  
"First of all, we're going to find someplace air conditioned," Takeru said as he pulled on his shirt to unstuck it from his chest  
  
"We can go back to my place and watch a movie or something," Koushirou said. "My mum is out doing whatever she does with her girlfriends today."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. Let's go, Takeru," Willis told him. Takeru didn't argue and stood up, joining everyone else.  
  
The group split up and went their separate ways. The three boys soon arrived at Koushirou's and followed him in. Koushirou's apartment felt like an icebox after being outside for the last few hours. Koushirou pointed to the couch and the other two fell on it in a heap. "I just got the new Lord of the Rings, how about that?"  
  
"How'd you get that, Koushirou? It's not on video yet." Willis asked.  
  
"Oh, Willis, Koushirou is our resident software pirate. Thanks to him, we've not bought any music or whatever in, what? Three years, Koushirou?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"Sounds good to me then," Willis said as Koushirou popped a ripped DVD into his player. He hit the lights and sat down on the other side of the couch.  
  
They became engrossed in the story (and who wouldn't ^_^). each time one of the characters would mention something about love, Willis and Takeru would exchange quick glances. This wasn't unnoticed by Koushirou. Oh no, he was quite perceptive. He gave the two of them a glance every now and again and about halfway through the movie he noticed through the dim flicker of tv light that their hands were oh so slightly entwined.  
  
Well, that explains why we've seen so little of the two of them since Willis moved. It's sort of cute, I guess. Although I have to admit that I wouldn't have guessed Takeru would go that way. Daisuke for sure, but not Takeru. Cute. Koushirou was lost in his thoughts, thinking about the two boys sitting next to him, watching as they jumped simultaneously whenever something sudden or scary happened. Watching as Willis leaned slightly into Takeru as the orc riders attacked the refugees from Rohan. Watching Willis' hand nearly crush Takeru's when Aragorn fell over the cliff.  
  
If they could be any cuter together it would be unfair. I wonder if they've had their first kiss yet? Koushirou stopped thinking about the two of them and reminisced for a few seconds about his first. He was jolted back by an orc bellow and then watched the two lovebirds again. Oh, go on and kiss him, I know you want to!! Koushirou rolled his eyes as he saw them steal quick smiles repeatedly.  
  
Finally, he'd had enough. Koushirou picked the remote up and paused the movie and turned to face the surprised boys. "For the love of god, will you two just kiss and get it over with?" Willis and Takeru looked back at him in utter shock. "Come on. You two have been doing the exact same thing that Tai and Sora did, just not as sneakily."  
  
Takeru and Willis were at a complete loss for words. "Uh..." was all Willis could spit out.  
  
"I've seen the two of you being all mushy since the movie came on."  
  
"Hey, Koushirou, I, uh, can explain. You see, uh.." Takeru started but trailed off.  
  
"Takeru, I could care less who you like. It isn't important to me at all. If you like Willis, and I do believe that you do, that's perfectly fine with me."  
  
"So, you're not mad or anything, Koushirou?" Willis asked, still a little startled at the sudden turn of events.  
  
"Of course not. Why would I care?"  
  
"Um, well, it's not the most usual thing, you know," Takeru said.  
  
"Yeah, well we're not the most usual people, you know. We are Digi- Destined, after all." They all sat in silence for a moment or two. "Well, should I leave the room or what?" Koushirou asked with a smile after he saw their nervousness.  
  
"No, I don't think that will be necessary," Takeru said and glanced at Willis. Willis nodded back to him and they slowly moved their heads closer to each other. Koushirou was about to give a few pointers when they finally made contact.  
  
Well, that sure takes me back Koushirou thought as he watched the moment unfold in front of him.  
  
  
  
Okay, Libby-chan. No more pregnancy cards!!! I did it. I finished your fic. I hope you enjoyed it. It was brought to you by the numbers 4 and 9 and the letter Z. 


End file.
